tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Codmister's Attempt at a Camp 1
Welcome o my attempt at a camp! '''It will be TDWT with '''CUSTOM CHARACTERS ONLY. You will be competing for 1,000,000 Host: Codmister(Me) Chef: Me Edit: 11/7/10- We need more drama! Like relationships and conflicts!! Come on guys you can do it! Sign-Ups (CLOSED) #Max-(Boy)-(The Party Animal)- Mr. E #Courtney-(Girl)-(The Make-up artist)-Heather rocks #Kate-(Girl)-(The Singer)-Kate4TDWT #Maria- (The Dumb one)- Mr. E #Rachel-(Girl)-(The Mean Cheerleader)-Snowgirl57 #Anonymous-(IDK LOL)-(you dont need to know)-teamnoah123 #Explosivo(Boy)-(Not TDI)-(Explosive Lover)-TheevilOctorock #Jack-(Boy)-(The fast guy)-thebatmanman #Drake-(Boy)-(Homicidal Evil Twin of Jake)-Codmister #Gerard-(Boy)-Overcompetitve Pessimist-Sunslicer2 #Ivan-(Boy)-(The Funny Prankster)-124oeo #Mech-(Boy)-(The Death Trap)-Plat- Main Antagonist Eliminated Jake-(Normal Guy)- Codmister Ryan-(The hot guy)- Youre2490 Name Unknown(The person of mystery)-D-Squire Genesis-(Girl)- (The Over-Religious Person)-THEBIGTDIFAN Tweek-(Boy)-(The Twitchy Hypo)-TheEvilOctorock Danielle-(Girl)-(The same girl with the O.K. mood)-124oeo ﻿ Elimination Table/Voting Table Purple means invicibility﻿ Rules 1.No Godplaying 2.No cursing except for crap and stuff like H*** with the stars. I wouldn't really care about the cursing but Im trying to make this like Total Drama 3.There Will be a challenge every Friday 4.Try and be a little active﻿ ﻿ ﻿ 5. You can be at least 2 character ﻿﻿ 6. You must sing in the songs or you will be eliminated unless i say if you sing that counts for your whole team. 7. Two returns are allowed 8. There will be an elimination every day unless I say so. Alliances Drake's Alliance-Drake,Anonymous Jack's Alliance- Jack, Max Jack's Alliance- Jack, Kate Relationships Drake-Kate Attraction Ryan-Courtney Attraction Gerard-Courtney Relationship(broken-up)(Re-Formed) Friendships Jake-Everyone Friendship Explosivo-Jake Friendship Drake-Anoynomous Friendship Jack- Max Friendship Conflicts Everyone-Mech Conflict Everyone-Drake Conflict Drake-Jake Conflict﻿ Pre-Game Chat Codmister: Welcome Max! Max:WHAT'S UP CODMISTER!!! Codmister: Someone's had a little too much coffee. Nice to meet you man. Max:How'd you know? *jittering slightly* Codmister: Lucky guess.. Welcome Courtney! Courtney:*arrives**waves*Hello. Codmister: Max, you are the team captain of Team Amazon because you arrived first. Courtney, since you arrived second, you are captain of Team Victory. Courtney:Can I switch with Max? Kate: *arrives, singing* Max:Sure. I'll switch. Courtney:Yes!Hi Kate! Kate: C-GIRL! *high-fives her* How's it going? Ryan: *arives* Hi Courtney:Good. Codmister: Alright fine you can switch. Welcome Ryan and Kate! Kate: HEY CODDY!...Or is it Cody? Courtney:Yes! Ryan:I think it is cod like the fish. Kate: IKR??! Can I change my team name? To KIRRRRT! Kate is really, really, really, really, talented! Courtney:Cod? Ryan: Cod is really good. Kate: I LOOOOOOOVE FISH! It's SO yummy! Courtney:I don't like fish. Ryan: HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE FISH! Courtney:Can't have my opinions? Ryan: Sorry. Courtney:It's okay.. Ryan: Your name is Courtney right? Courtney:*nods*Yes. Ryan: Thats a nice name. Courtney:Thanks. Ryan: But you look familear. Courtney:Not really,I don't know you much. Ryan: You must look like someone I know I guess. Kate: I WANNA CHANGE MY TEAM NAME! Courtney:Oh. Ryan: Calm down Kate. Courtney:Wait for Codemiester.. Ryan: His name is Codmister. Kate: I know. I am just drematic! Courtney:Oh,cool!(HR:Need to go!) Ryan: I'm a Leo (Youre: Bye) Max:Where are the other like... 15 contestants? Rachel: Uhh why am i here Codmister: Welcom Rachel. And yes kate you can change your name./. Codmister: Also My name is supposed to be after Cody and idk what the 22 is for Anonymous:(pops out forom behind rachel)i hide in the shadow Rachel: Why me Jack: How's it going all? Rachel: Now bad Gerard: When is life ever good? *sighs* *Explosion Sound* Explosivo:Weeeeeeeeeee*FacePlants ground* Hi Everyone Jack: Aren't you funny. NU:My name.......Is unknown! Rachel: you're soooooooooooo going down Anonymous:Yes he is Anonymous(CONF):im the one who is mysterious, NOT HIM Max:(CONF) So we have 2 unnamed people. Rachel: (CONF) Twin nerds ill call them pete and jon Courtney:*sighs*Wow..(CONF)I love the team Name Team Amazon! Rachel: Courtney lets make an alliance Ryan: *is listening to them* Courtney:What's in it for me? Rachel: ill take you to the final 2 with me Gavin:(randomly swings down from ceiling and hangs like a bat)can i help Rachel: no Courtney:*thinks**to Rachel*Sure.(CONF)Maybe if I join I won't be a traget. Rachel: Good ask kate if she wants to join Ryan: *walks up* Rachel: what Anonymous:you really want me out that badly that you have to recruit all of my teammates Courtney:What?*goes to Kate*Want to join an alliance with me and Rachel? Ryan: I just herd eveything you said. Courtney:What a stalker. Rachel: Lets go Ryan: I was over there at the time doing yoga. Rachel: yoga nice idea Anonymous:and im not a stalker either, i am just a guy who watches your every move Rachel: fine pete Courtney:Creepy.. Ryan: Right.................. Courtney:Yeah. Ryan: Happy he's not on my team. Courtney"No,happy he's not on my. Anonymous:i take offense to that (not really) Courtney:Why? Ryan: We meen Pete. (sorry, im ussually gavin so i sometimes accidentally put him instead of anonymous, so if you see gavin, i mean anonymous) Courtney:Oh., Ryan: Chris can I swich teams? Explosivo:Hey I find that offencive I should blow you up Ryan: *backs away into Courtney* Sorry Courtney:*whispers*It's okay... Ryan: *keeps walking away but looks back and winks at her* Courtney:*confuse*What was that for? Ryan: *sitting agenst a wall* Kate: *does a random flip and sings* Courtney:*goes to Ryan*Why did you wink at me? Ryan: I'm a bt to flurtitive. Courtney:Why are fulrting with me? Ryan: I flurt with almost any cute girl. Courtney:*blushes lightly*You think I'm cute. Ryan: Yes. Courtney:Since,when? Ryan: I flurted with you when I got here. Courtney:Really? Ryan: Remember that's a nice name. Courtney:Oh,yeah.*sings Firework* Gerard: I hate that song. Ryan: Go away. Gerard: That's what they all say. *sighs and walks to the corner of the room* Courtney:*gasp*You hate it.. Ryan: Courtney calm down. Gerard: I hate everything. Well, almost, everything. Codmister: Hey Jack! Gerard my man! Great to meet u guys And you....mysterious people.. Codmister: Thats 10 people here. 7 more to arrive.... to keep you guys entertained, heres a pre game challenge!!!!!!! Danielle:Hi,Codmister!!!!!! Ivan:Knock Knock Danielle:Whos there? Ivan:interrupting duck Danielle:interupting duck*at that time* Ivan:Quack! Codmister: Hello Danielle and Ivan. Codmister: And here comes Maria! Pre-Game Challenge Codmister: To gain an advantage in the first challenge for your team, you must answer the following: Who was voted off 2nd in TDA? Who won TDDDDI? (trick question) What challenge was 5th in TDWT? Codmister: The first person to get all of them right wins for their team, something to help them for the first challenge. Start!! Explosivo: 1.izzy 2.everyone in TDA except courtney 3.climb the statue of librity Codmister: The last two are right. Max 1.Bridgette/Geoff 2.Everyone in TDA except Courtney 3.Climb STatue of Liberty,Race with Baby Carrages Codmister: Max got it!!! Codmister: Max wins it for Team Victory, true to their team name. You guys win a map!!! Gerard: I don't like my team? Will anyone switch? (I wanna be on Team Amazon! My friend is on it, and he's new, so I gotta protect him... or get rid of him) Codmister: ok ur on team amazon now instead of Jack Gerard: Okay.... (Jack was the friend... but I don't mind, at least he's away from Rachel) Jack: *rocket noise* Thanks for trying to save me from Rachel. Jack: *rocket noise* Wait to win for the team Max, and hello to my new team! This is why Max is the captian. Gerard: I don't like him. *sighs* (if It's in parenthesis, it's not the character talking, it's the user, Jack) Anonyous:(jumps in through a window)what happened Gerard: *backs away* (Now confusing him Anon!) Codmister: Now that we have our teams, lets START! Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1 Codmister: Welcome to my attempt at a camp! Here we have 17 awkward teens with ous who will be competing for $1,000,000!! We still have to wait for the Plane we will be flying around all season so you guys talk amongst yourselfs.﻿ Gerard: I thought that everyone knew that already. Oh well... Anonymous:so.............................nice weather isnt it Drake: Where's the f*** plane!! I can't wait this long!!!!! OOOOOOO look at that ant...*stares at ant* Danielle: *sings We R who we R* Gerard: I feel so alone.... *huddles in a corner* BUT I WILL WIN! (xD) Jake: *talks to Gerard* Are you ok dude? Gerard: *cries* No! Nobody likes me... except for Kermit.... Jake: I'll be your friend. Gerard: And Kermit's too? *holds up a Kermit the Frog plushie* Jake: Uhh... Yeah! We'll be like the three Musketeers! (i think i spelled it wrong XD) Gerard: Friends... it feels nice. (Fixed it for you) Anonymous:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...................enough mushy small talk*shoots plane driver on other side of runway*Thats our plane Codmister: Anonymous... that wasn't our plane. Our plane is right here!! *points to a fancy jet* Gerard: Does it really matter what plane we fly? We all know we're going to crash and die, anyway. Codmister: Wait that plane is in our way. Chef: *moves fancy jet* Codmister: This is our plane!!! *points to Total Drama Jumbo Jet* Codmsiter: If your team wins a challenge, they will get to sleep here in First Class﻿ *shows them first class* While the other teams will sleep here*shows them economy class* Any questions? Anonymous:i have one, can i get arrested for killing that guy when we are in egypt Codmister: I hope not. lets move on. Max:So...Now what. Anonymous:*props dead dude up in a standing position*we should just start flying i guess Rachel: Yeah *Plane starts flying* Codmister: Ok contestants, the best part about this camp is:.... You get to sing!!! You all mustsing at least one line in each episode, for good ratings. Try and dont make the song too long Song One!! Anonymous:*plne takes off*''Were flying above canada , gonna get to egypt, the plane is falling apart, this broke down peice of'' **** Gerard:'' If I fly in this plane, I will die in a bit. But for now I'll just scream, and hold on to Kermit!'' Rachel:I want to live Jake:'' I hope we don't crash and be dead in a dash'' Drake:'' I still need to get my licence to kill!!! SO LAND THE CRAPPY PLANE!!'' Anonymous:*holds up a gun*''Thats insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*laughs maniacally* Rachel: ''Get me off the killing plane *Puts on makeup* Anonymous:*still singing*''calm down its a toy'' Gerard: No he's not! He's a frog boy! Rachel: Who Gerard: Kermit, you foo'! (yay for rhymez!) Jake: I really hope i live to see my children, my wife and maybe try some ecstasy? Drake:'' Shut up brother can't you see? Your as boring as a tree!'' Max:Yeah. Uh... THREE!!! (XD) Anonymous:and.......uh..........PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Codmister: Come on kids keep on singing! If you don't you won't get the...uh winning? Max:WHEEE! Rachel: Land the plane''Codmister: Remember all contestants must sing in each show or they will be immidiatley eliminated ''Danielle and Ivan:I really want to surive on this plane! Codmister: If you sang, you sang for your team so you are all safe. END OF SONG Challenge 1: Race Through the Pyramid Codmister: Welcome to Egypt!! You will have to navigate through a pyramid to be safe. The first five people of your team who gets there first wins for their team. Team Victory has a map through the pyramid although you can go over the pyramid. And START!!! Gerard: *runs through the the third tunnel of the pyramid* I'm winning this!!! Anonymous:I shall find my way through the shadows*closes his eyes and runs into a wall*oh crap Jake: Ok the map says we should go.... That way. *points to a tunnel in a fork in the road* Drake: (CONF) Even though I would like to kill all of these stupid teens, I still need someone to help. Someone who won't tell us his name... Drake: Hey Anonymous! We should have a two person alliance to make it into the final two! Anonymous:Okay, but we should talk about that later, we need to figure out which way to go Drake: This might help *shows Team Victory's Map* Stole it from my brother and replaced it with a fake. Anonymous:*laughs*dude,youre a genious Drake: Come on, it says we go this way. Jake:*sees a dead end* Wait this doesn't seem right. The map says this is the exit. Gerard: *keeps walking through the pyramid and sees a mummy* Why did I ever think I could win this? I never win anything. Just like him. *stares at the mummy, sees it moves, and runs away* Anonymous:look, its okay, lets just go back and win Explosivo:Jake watch out this is gonna be big *puts explosives all over dead end* BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Jake: Awesome Explosivo! *runs to finish* Drake: Here's the exit! *runs to finish* Codmister: Thats Jake, Drake, Explosivo and Anonymous. So far Team Amazon doesnt have anyone at the finish... Gerard: *runs out of the pyramid and is still being chased by the mummy* I knew my life wouldn't last long! Not even dead people like me! Codmister: Here comes Gerard! Thats two for Team Victory, two for Team KIRRRT and one for Team Amazon. Who will come next? Jack: dang I am late lucky I am fast. I am gong over the pyramid. Jack: *10 minutes later* A quarter way up! Is someone following me? Is that a **** sphinx! *getting chased* Jack: *still getting chased* Somebody on Victory help me please! Jack: *15minutes later* Fought of the sphinx at the top of the pyramid! Jack: *starting to run down the pyramid slips and falls* Owwwwwwwwwww my shoulder is dislocated! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THERE GOES MY LEG!!! Jack *limps across the finish line* MEDIC PLEASE!!!! INJURED CONTESTANT ON THE FEILD OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gerard: Wait! I forgot Kermit! *runs back into pyramid searching for Kermit* Codmister: Medic!! *Chef shows up in nurse outfit and takes Jack to infirmery* Ok so thats three Victorys, two KIRRT and one... where's Gerard? Gerard: *comes running back* I found Kermit! Now let's see who this mummy is. *unravels gauze* Old Man Jenkins?! Oh wait, that's Courtney! Codmister: Ok now we have three Victorys, two KIRRRT and two Amazons. Explosivo:ill go get Ivan and max Jake: Hurry Explosivo!! Tweek:Ah! I made it Jack: *shouts from infirmary* Hurry Explosivo! My body is feeling better! I should be better by tomorrow! Gerard: I hate my team.... (xD oh and Bat, you might wanna log in) Codmister: Seems like Team Amazon is sucking. Explosivo:*runs Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2out with the rest of Team Victory* ill be back in a sec. Codmister: Team Victory takes the lead! Gerard: (CONF) I think this is the first confessional of the season. Wait a minute, I actually achieved something! Wow, that's shocking, but forget it. I'm gonna vote for Rachel. I may be a downer, but she is too. Explosivo:*runs out with the rest of contestants* RRRRUNNNN Pyramid collapse's Codmister: Ok everyone made it out so... a second challenge!!! Gerard: *has Kermit up to his ear* Really? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Anonymous:Okay, lets win this Anonymous:(CONF)I cant lose BOTH challenges Tweek:Yeah I cant lose that would be to much pressure.AH! Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2 Challenge 1 Part 2 Codmister: Ok, Team Victory got the closest to winning so they get a stick. Team KIRRRT got second so they get a goat and Team Amazon got last so they get a camel. You must bring your item to the other side of the river,(dont know its name), and cross the finish line. The first two teams there are safe.﻿ Gerard: *climbs on camel's back* These things are so slow. We're gonna lose. Tweek:AH! icant lose Codmister: To make things fun *ding-ding!* Song Two Jake: We are stuck in this stupid desert Anonymous:Its hot and painful Ivan:We will never surive,Ouch!!! Danielle:So windy I can not see Gerard: And now, Kermit has to peeeeee-eeee What is this show, doing to us? In a desert, don't make a fuss Yes it's true, life does suck, but then again, when does it not? Anonymous:with pot Drake: I'm sick of singing! I might as well just quit. '' ''But what about all that cash I think I just took a S*** Max:YEAH!! ''Wait, no. Courtney:''Oh why did we get a camel? END OF SONG Back to Challenge Codmister: if you sang you sang for your team. Jake: Come on Team! Lets move out! *starts running with stick* Courtney:Go camel!*slaps it butt and starts going crazy and running * Explosivo:Youll never catch us *uses smoke bomb* Gerard: *falls off camel* help!!!!! Courtney:*grabs his hand*(HR:It's The Nile River) Drake: Move faster you stupid GOAT!!!!!!!!!! *goat goes slower* Courtney:*camel slows down*Finaly.. Codmister: Team Amazon is in the lead!! Courtney:Yes!*gets lost*Umm where are we? Explosivo:Its time to go Extreme*makes a jetpack of fireworks*WWWWWHHHOOOOSSHHH Courtney:That gets you no where. Gerard: *gets Kermit to give him directions* Courtney:Why are you talking to the camel? Jake: There's the Nile!! Gerard: No, this is Kermit! *holds up Kermit the frog doll* Explosivo were almost there. Courtney:*sees the Nile*Let's go*slaps the camles butt again and goes running toward it and then stop at the water*Yes! Anonymous:We are far behind, we have to hurry Courtney:*gets off Camel*Now what? Gerard: We're way ahead, so they've got to go, we've got to give Kermit it a hand, maybe I don't knoooowww. (Explosivo:gotta go) Codmister: here's team Amazon!! You guys must make a boat to sail across the river using only stuff around you. Jake: *arrives* Lets Get to work Team!! Courtney:*making a boat* Drake: *halfway there* I think i can see a camel!! Lets go FASTER!!! Courtney:*halfway done with the boat* Courtney:*looks at Gerard*Put your toy away. Gerard: *covers Kermit's ears* Don't say that! He gets offended. Courtney:Come on he's not even real. Gerard: *gasps* How could you say that? Courtney:Let's just get on with the challenge. Gerard: Fine. *chops down cacti using Kermit as his axe* Anonymous:UHhhhhhh..... we will never win*kicks goat but it feels like metal*HOLY CRAP, a robot goat Jake: *finishes small boat* done! Gerard: *attaches cactus strings to boat to keep it together* Done! Courtney:*finishes a medium size boat*Let's go!*gets on the boat* Drake: *uses random balloons to help the goat float* DONE!! Gerard: *starts to row the boat across the river, with Kermit sitting on his side* Drake: *balloons help go fast but is still behind Team Amazon* Jake:*can't fit whole team* Gerard: *takes cactus needles off of Kermit and pops the balloons* Thank you, Kermit! Drake: We can still swim with the goat! GO!!! Jake: Finally gets going Codmister: *ding-ding* and watch out for alligators!! Song 2 (Reprise) Courtney:Oh alligators we aren't food. Please don't be in a eating mood. Gerard: The Nile, oh Nile River.... Don't wanna be, in de-nile! On the Nile-on the nile river! Anonymous:Drake, jump on the robot goat Drake: OK OK OK!! Jake: Why is my team sucking? We are Team Victory for something!!! Courtney:Oooh oooh Codmister: The Amazons.... WIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!! Courtney:*joins him*WIiiiinnn!Yeah! Gerard: *ends song with final line* Ooooohhh, yeaaaahhh! ''Challenge Results'' 1. Team Amazon 2. Team KIRRRT 3. Team Victory﻿ Courtney:Yes we won!*hugs Gerard* Codmister: Team Victory is voting someone out. Gerard: Yeah! *hugs Courtney and Kermit* Courtney:Meh.*shrugs* Vote 1: Team Victory Jake: I'll have to vote Ryan. He didn't help in the challenge or sing. *stamps Ryan's passport* Max:I vote for Ryan, Sorry man *Stamps Ryan's Passport* (Codmister: Mr. E, could you also play as your other characters? Good night.) (Ok. Sry)﻿ Explosivo:I cant believe we lost we were going so well at first. oh well *stamps ryan* Jack: There isn't much to it *stamps Ryan's passport* sorry man. Ivan:I agree *stamps Ryan's passport* Codmister: Thats bye bye for the loser, Ryan.*hands Ryan parachute and Chef pushes him out* Jake: Sorry dude. Teams Team Victory #Max-(The Party Animal)- Mr. E(TEAM CAPTAIN) #Ryan-(The Hot Guy)-Youre2490 #Explosivo(Not TDI)-(Explosive Lover)-TheevilOctorock #Jack-(The fast guy)-thebatmanman #Ivan-(Boy)-(The Funny Prankster)-124oeo #Jake(Boy)-(The nice guy everyone can get along with)-Codmister Team Amazon #Courtney-(The Make-up artist)-Heather rocks(TEAM CAPTAIN) #Rachel-(The Mean Cheerleader)-Snowgirl57 #Gerard-Overcompetitve Pessimist-Sunslicer2 #Danielle-(Girl)-(The same girl with the O.K. mood)-124oeo #Maria-(Girl)- (The Dumb One)- Mr. E #Genesis-(Girl)- (The Over-Religious Person)-THEBIGTDIFAN And Apparently Kermit... Team KIRRRT #Anonymous-(you dont need to know)-teamnoah123 #Name Unknown(The person of mystery)-D-Squire #Tweek-(The Twitchy Hypo)-TheEvilOctoroc #Kate-(the singer)-Kate4TDWT (TEAM CAPTAIN) #Drake-(Boy)-(Evil twin brother of Jake)-Codmister Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan First Class (Team Amazon) Courtney:Ahh first class.﻿ This is the life ﻿ Gerard: *sleeps* Kermit: *puts his arm around Courtney* Courtney:*takes it off slowly* Gerard: *still sleeping across from Courtney and Kermit* Kermit: *scoots closer* Courtney:*scoots farther away*(CONF)That frog is creeping me out..*sees Kermit in The CONF,runs out screaming* Kermit: *on Courtney's lap* Forever.... Gerard: *sleeping through all of this* Courtney:What do you mean by forever? Kermit: *grabs Courtney's hand* Forever! Gerard: *wakes up* Kermit: *falls limp, like nothing ever happened* Gerard: What did I miss? Courtney:Your frog likes me..did you know he can talk. Gerard: What are you talking about? He's just a doll. I got him from this weird guy on the street. He said to me, "Cursed is thou who houses this creature." I thought he looked cute so I took it from him. Courtney:Houses? Gerard: Takes care of him. Courtney:Oh.Now what? Gerard: I don't know. I guess I'll tell you a story. Okay, so after the first week I got Kermit, my mom got me a cat for company, but that night, I heard my cat hissing, and when I woke up the next morning, I found kermit with a red stain on him and my cat dead. Weird, huh? Courtney:*scared*Nervously*Yeah..(CONF)I'm so scared.. Gerard: Kermit's nice though. Kermit: (CONF) *climbs through vents and is peeking in on Courtney* (GTG, Bye) (HR:Bye.)Courtney:Yeah..Protect me.*jumos onto Gerard's arm* Maria:YAY WE WON!!! Tweek:*Hiding and spying on Kermit* Rachel: Yes First class Courtney:Like you did anything.. Rachel:I song And no one else did. Kermit: *holds on to Courtney's hand* Gerard: *oblivious to Kermit* Yeah, it was only me, Courtney, and Kermit that did the challenge! And Kermit's a doll! Courtney:Yeah! Rachel: LaLaLaLaLa Gerard: At least we know who to vote off. Courtney:Real mature Rachel.*gets off of Gerard* Gerard: *pouts* Rachel: I was warming up my singing voice Gerard: And now I'm warming up my voting off voice. Courtney:Fine.*gets back on Gerard* Gerard: *smiles* Another friend! Hear that Kermit? Kermit: *turns his head towards Courtney* Rachel:Where are we going Courtney:*skakes in fear**gets closer to Gerard*I don't know.. Rache Who wants makeup Kermit: *raises hand and points at Courtney while Gerard isn't looking* Courtney:What did I do!?*holds tight to Gerard* Kermit: FOREVER! *holds up dagger and Miss Piggy doll, then falls limp* Rachel: What? Courtney:I don't know... Danielle:*walks in* Hey,guys! Courtney:Hey.. Economy Class (Team KIRRRRT and Team Victory)﻿\ Tweek:*outside confessional*Huh?*heres Courtney*AH! The Dolls Evil. Explosivo:Tweek could you shut up im sleeping ﻿ Tweek:OK Explosivo:*walks of* Tweek:*runs to first class* Anonymous:well, second is better than losing Anonymous(CONF):Now us and team victory are tied, we just need to have the amazons lose and everything is even again Jake: (CONF) How could we lose? We did got so close to winning both challenges! We can not find ourselves at the drop of shame again. Drake:(CONF) I need to get my stupid alliance with Anoymous to start moving. We need to sabotage the Amazons. Jack: victory has the most potential out of everyone if Ryan would have participated than we would have won. By the way chef fixed me and I am back to normal. Challenge 2 First off, If you are online now, put your characters name,ur team and your account name below this. Rachel-snowgirl57-Team Amazon Courtney-Heather rocks-Team Amazon. Jake-Codmister- Team Victory Drake-Codmister- Team KIRRRT Gerard-Sunslicer2-Team Amazon Kermit-Sunslicer2- Team Amazon Jack-thebatmanman- Team Victory Max-Mr. E -Team Victory Maria- Mr. E-Team Amazon Danielle-124oeo-Team Amazon Ivan-124oeo-Team Victory Anonymous-teamnoah123-team KIRRRT *floor drops and they all fall* *ding-ding!* Codmister: Sing for your team or you are out!! Genesis:I quit. Song Three Gerard: Blah!!!! (does Kermit have to sing?) (CM: No) Drake: If I have to sing again im quitting! Danielle:WE are falling for our lives Ivan:Yes! Courtney:We're singing as were falling. Jack: We will all die Courtney:Well some are canonballing. Jack : Why is the world so cruel? I love you mom! Drake: Yeah!!! *cannonballs* Anonymous:This crap is not rhyming*screams* Rachel:'' Before we fall into the ground'' Drake: So you want us to be miming? Jake: I don't want to hear that crashing sound!!! Rachel: Our lives are gonna be over soon END OF SONG Back to Challenge 2 *everyone lands in rice* Codmister: Konichiwa and Welcome to Japan!! Courtney:AHH!*falling*I don't want to die! Jack: why'd Ryan get a parachute. '' Jake: AHHH!!!!*falls and lands on Courtney* Sorry! Rachel: I lived YES Codmister: Ok we get it your all alive. Whoopdidoo. Courtney:Ow. Codmister: *brings them to a giant pinball machine* This is where the challenge happens. Rachel: Wheres the pinballs Codmister: You will be the pinball! Rachel: We almost died you should be the pinball Codmister: No Rachel. Each team must pick a person to roll around in the pinball with an animal. The one who scores the most points wins!! (Codmister: Don't just go like they won or something. have something make them better or worse at the challenge) Courtney:I nominate Rachel. Codmsiter: So thats Rachel for the pinball challenge. Your animal is a panda! Drake: *sneaks in panda nip* (like cat nip that makes it go crazy) Anonymous:I volunteer, i have already avoided death once today, might as well go for it again Jake: I'm sorry. I'm sick of this game. I QUIT. (he'll return) See ya bro. Courtney:Good luck. Codmister: So thats Rachel for Team Amazon, Anoynmous for Team KIRRRT and who will volinteer for Team Victory? Rachel: Im not doing vit Anonymous:*jumps in pinball*BRING IT ON Codmister: *throws panda in with Anonymous* You can start when your ready. Drake: DO IT ANONYMOUS!!! Courtney:Fine I'll do it!*grabs a panda and gets in the pinnball* Chef: Alright. *pulls back shooter and lets go* *Courtney's pinball goes speeding fast* Anonymous:*spinning out of control and screams*This isnt very fun Courtney:*hitting those point thing*Ow,Ow,Ow. Amazon Panda: *looks at Courtney with affection and snuggles in her arms* Rachel: Were winning Courtney:Aw.*gets hit again*Ow. Codmister: 40 points for the Amazons! Anonymous:*slams against point things*OWWWWWWWWW............ Anonymous Panda: *growls and attacks* Anonymous:I repeat, NOT FUN Courtney:*hitting the point thing repeativly*Owwwww!!! Courtney:*the pinball stop and is back at the studio place**gets out*Oww my head.. Jack: I will go in for Victory. Jack: *10 minutes later* come on this is torture I am repeatedly hitting the point thing will I get any points? Anonymous:*hitting point thing while covered in panda blood* Anonymous:(conf);*dressed like a vietnam war vetern*never **** with me man, DONT DO IT (HR:Can I say I got 1,000 points because each hit is like 100.)Courtney:Ow.. (CM: yeah) Courtney:Here's the panda.*gives it back to Codemister.* Codmister: Team Amazon wins!!! Codmister: Second is Team Victory. Courtney:*to her team*Your welcome..*faints* Codmister: And last is Team KIRRRT for hurting the panda. Challenge 2 part 2 Anonymous:(im sorry if that offended anyone, but hes a psycho) Codmister: The next part of the challenge is to create and direct your own Japanese commercial for Chef's Codmister Sexy yummy Tum Tum Happy Fun time fish sticks. Courntey:Okay.. Codmister: Since Team Amazon won, they get to choose their props first, then Team Victory and then Team KIRRRT GO! Courtney:I made my commercial. Team Amazon Set Courtney:*finding stuff*Hmm exploding fish sticks.with fireworks.That would work.*makes the commercial* Team Victory Set Jack: okay here are the things left- regular fish sticks, a godzilla costume and a food gun *thinking* Victory is ready. Team KIRRRRT Set Anonymous:okay............all thats left is a tiger woods mask and some gatorade Drake: I could dress up as Tiger Woods!!?? Anonymous:Thats the best we have, and if we have gatorade in the commercial that might help Drake: I got it! I could be Tiger Woods and favor the stupid fishsticks over gatorade!! Challenge Results Codmister: Ok (descibe) show Chef the commercials. Whichever one he likes best wins invincibility! Anonymous:do we acctually preform our comercials Jack: Chef are you gonna reveiw these or what this is taking forever. Team KIRRRT: Anonymous:we all know that tiger woods is the most honest and beloved man in the world, so we wanted to see which he liked better, Gatorade, or chefs yummy fish stick............thingys Chef: Lame and stupid. Team Amazon: Courtney:The commercial is about five fish sticks exploding and then fireworks appear and then it says Yumm.Eat them! Chef: I don't know why but I love explodin stuff Team Victory Jack: Godzilla is attacking Japan looking for food. All he can find are these low brand frozen fishsticks. Then the military comes in and shoots chef's mouthwatering yummy fishsticks into godzilla's mouth. Godzilla is satisfied and never seen again. Chef: That was good. Chef: The Winner is Team Amazon! Second Place Team Victory and last team KIRRRT with their stupid Tiger Woods thing. You lose and your kickin someone off. Tonight! Vote 2: Team KIRRRRT Drake: I vote Name Unknown. He didn't do anything! *stamps Name Unknown's passport* Codmister: You have one more day to vote (I had to stay home sick today) Tweek:AH! I vote Kate I hate her Anonymous:I vote Name unknown, i WILL be the only unknown person here Codmister: That's bye bye for... Whatever that guys name was Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better First Class: Team Amazon Courtney":Yes again!(CONF)Hopefully Kermit doesn't do anything.. Kermit: *is locked in a cage* KILL! Gerard: *eating a cookie in first class* Yummy. Courtney:*is next to him**siping a juice* Gerard: *looks at ceiling* Why is their red stuff dripping form the ceiling? Courtney:*gets scared*I don't know.(CONF)I hope Kemit doesn't kill me. Kermit: *shoots an arrow at Courtney's head, but misses* Gerard: What was that? Courtney:Protect me.*sits on Gerard's lap and ducks* Gerard: You sure like sitting on my lap... Courtney:Yeah,just protect me.*gets closer to Gerard* Gerard: *shrugs then cuddles with Courtney* Courtney:Please stop that. Gerard: The get off my lap.... Kermit's just a doll, and I'm just a weirdo. Courtney:*gets off his lap*I'm going to DIE! Gerard: He's a f******* doll! *has a knife go past his head, then holds on to Courtney* Ahhhhhh!!! Courtney:*ducks*Oh my gosh.. Gerard: *screams* We're gonna die! Kermit: My pretty, you will make a beatiful Miss Piggy, and you, idiot master, shall be our child! Courtney:AH! Gerard: Anything you wanna say before we die? Courtney:No.....I mean Yes..*screams*HELP! Gerard: *sighs* (CONF) Not what I had in mind. Kermit: * comes in confessional* Gerard: Okay... *follows Kermit back to first class* Courtney:What are your final words Gerard? Gerard: *looks down* Please get off my lap. *smirks* Courtney:I am!*grabs a gun under a seat and shoot Kermit multiple times* Kermit: *falls over* Ghost: I WILL RETURN! Gerard: *staring in awe* (CONF) Hot.... where'd she get the gun? Courtney:I win! Gerard: *depressed* Can I see that gun for a second? Courtney:Sure.*gives it to him* Gerard: Thanks! *takes the gun to the bathroom, you hear a bang, and red pours out from the door* Courney:Gerard!Gerard!? Gerard: *walks out with a broken watermelon* I knew blowing this up would make me feel better. Courtney:Why? Gerard: *shrugs* I just imagine the head of the person I'm mad at when I shoot. Courtney:Who are you mad at? Gerard: No one in particular. Rachel: Dont shoot me Anonymous:*kicks gun out of gerards hand*guns dont kill people........nu uh...........i kill people, with guns Mech: Hello...teammates. *walks in with sunglasses on* Anonymous:Umm...........im not on this team but okay, nice to meet you*goes back to loser class* Courtney(Kermit): *kisses Gerard* Mech(Kermit): *punches Gerard* (I like controlling other chars =D) Economy Class: Team Victory and Team KIRRRT Jack: We didn't lose! So KIRRT who you voting off Tweek: IM SAFE Explosivo:from who? Tweek:Kermit that doll gerard has Explosivo:Ok. *walks off* Tweek:Wait it said it will be back AH! Im gonna Die. Jack: What will it take to expose that doll to Gerard. Tweek:He found out that its evil. Courtney shot it multiple times.in the head Drake: Tweek go vote!! We have to get rid of Name Unknown!! Rachel: HELP Anonymous:*looks at rachel*i voted name unknown, so i think hes gone Anonymous:Ever since i allegedly"killed"that panda, my license to kill has been revoked, it was either that or jail, and i cant live with the stuff that happens in jails*shudders* Rachel: Not him Gerard he has a gun Anonymous:Ohhh......*kicks gun out of his hand*better Rachel: Thx *goes back to first class* Drake: Ok,Tweek, Anonymous, the next to go is Kate. Deal? Anonymous:Yeah, shes an easy target Drake: Ok then we'll be the final three cuz of our new alliance. Tweek:OK (GTG) Anonymous:Understood Drake: (CONF) Ahhh Kate...so beautiful...But I need this alliance with Tweek and Anonymous to work out....*sighs* Kate... Kate: (CONF) Drake and Mech are amazing...but I feel like they hate me. *looks sad* Anonymous:guys, we have o win next time, or at least come in 2nd, because i dont want to vote anyone else off Jack: Is anybody worried that dead doll might posses someone? Maybe when we stop in New York City we can find the guy who gave Gerard the doll and get the curse reversed. Anonymous:we can do that if we go to new yor, it would be a good side challlenge Kermit: *possesses Jack* Jack(Kermit): I like cheese. (Am I allowed to do this, Cod?) (Codmister: Sure it will be cool) Challenge 3 Before we start, put your character's name, team, and username beneath this if you will be participating in Tonights Challenge. Drake-Team KIRRRRT-Codmister Max-Team Victory!- Mr. E Gerard-Sunslicer2 Anonymous-Team KIRRRT-teamnoah123 Jack- Team Victory- thebatmanman Mech- Team Amazon- Plat Kate-Team KiRRRRT-Kate Codmister: Ok everyone! Welcome to the Yukon!! *in comfy jacket* Anonymous:OHHHHHHHH CRAP.................im a fellon in canada remember Kate: Were are OUR jackets? Codmister: Chef has them. Chef: *drops jackets in lake* Codmister: Alrighty then. Codmister: You all will be representingyour team in today's challenge!! Jack: Thanks chef. Codmister: Drake, you have to sit out this one Drake: Crap! Codmister: You must all find your teams flags scattered around the Yukon! Jack: do you know how f****** big Yukon is!!! Codmister: Yes, yes I do :) GO!!!!! Codmister: Also, Green flags are wild cards!! Jack: my speed could be a factor Max. Jack: my best guess is it is in the most dangerous places in Yukon. Jack: Lets go victory. Jack: I'll go check on top of that gigantic mountain. *starts sprinting* *Flag is next to seal* Anonymous:I WILL FIND THAT FLAG*hdisappears behind a glacier Mech: *starts to look for flags* Drake*through walkie-talkie* Anoynomous! There is a flag right near that glacier! Jack: *finally gets to top of mountain panting* I got a flag that's one for Victory. * slides down side of mountain* KAte: *dives into water* COLD! *finds a flag* Thank...god...*shivering* Codmister: Ok thats one flag for Team KIRRRRT and one for Team Victory. The one team to get to three wins! Jack:* rolls around in snow to cool down* Jack: *Spots flag in tree and starts climbing* Mech: *sees flag in avanlanche* Go! *throws Gerard in the avalanche* Codmister: Thats two flags for Victory, one for Amazon and one for KIRRRRT Jack: *Grabs flag, slips, and face plants ground* I got the flag and OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Max:*Finds a flag* Got it! Codmister: Victory wins!!! Jack: YES!!!!!!!!!!!! Anonymous:*looks where drake told him and finds a flag*Yes Codmister: KIRRRRT gets 2nd!! Looks Like Amazon is going to elimination! Elimination Day 4: Team Amazon?/Song Four Codmister: To make this fun, you must sing about who you are voting out and why and why you should'nt be voted out. Anyone who doesn't sing is OUT!! Anonymous:*comes out with drums from the corner*i just like helping with the songs*starts playing* Jack: do other teams have to sing Codmister? Codmister: Not unless they want to. The theme is to Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley Gerard: ''I should not be voted off, because I did the first challenge. And Danielle, dumb gal, she should not be here! Codmister: Mech must stay, cuz duh it is his first day here! He has invincibility so listen with your tiny ears! Mech: But Danielle's a nasty fake blonde schemer who is just very mad! That I will dominate our team and your alliance! Maria:Hey! I sang So I STAY! I vote for Danielle. Anonymous:*screams while playing the accordian*you three should stay, its a fact, vote rachel off you idiots Drake: I cannot believe why I want, to vote off someone like Kate, it breaks my tiny heart! Stowaway: They thought they had left me and depart, but this person's got winning is his heart!! Courtney:Hey I wanted to sing. END OF SONG!!! Codmister: With three vots against her, Danielle is out! *hands Danielle parachute and kicks her off* Courtney:You lost while I was gone!I hate you. Jack: what about the people who didn't sing. COdmister: haha yeah I lied Broadway, Baby! First Class: Team Victory Jack: *adjusts seat* this is very relaxing I gotta get hear more often. Max:I know right. Economy Class: Team KIRRRRT and Team Amazon Drake: (CONF) We just can't seem to win or lose!! Courtney:*sighs*We are in loser class!WHY! Anymous:because you lost*laughs maniaclly*it happens to us all the time Courtney:Shut up. Drake: Come on sweetcheeks, alliance? We'll make sure you don't get kicked off. Courtney:1,don't call me "sweetcheeks",2.Sure. Jack: *enters lower class and talks to Gerard* you better watch out for Drake he has his hands on your girl. Kate: *shivering with blankets* So...so cold....water...so cold. I...might....lose...my...my toes Drake: *looks away from Kate and slides an extra blanket to her* Courtney:Are you okay Kate? Kate: *grabs the blanket and smiles at Drake* T...th...thanks. I'm....i'm fine. *sneezes* Anonymous:and if you lose your toes, dont worry, surgery does wonders now-a day Courtney:Okay,Jack. Jack: I am sorry your cold want to come into first class? It has heat. Mech: Ooh...another tough guy. I'll watch out for you. Jack: Courtney I didn't mean to offend you I am not here to make rivals. Courtney:Go away JACK! Kate: *sternly I...I thought....you...you wanted to...elilimin-*sneeze* eliminate...me. Drake: No. Your helping out our team. Next is Tweek Courtney:I'll never lose not next time. Gerard: Yeah, I miss first class. *remembers last first class* Mech: So...fellow Amazons. Hey...wait...*looks at Courtney* Nope, never mind. Drake: With that freaken doll? Gerard: She wasn't possessed! At least I don't think she was. Mech: Hey...Gerard, is it? How's your life going for ya? Gerard: Bad? We did just lose. (CONF) Mech is acting weird. Courtney:*to Mech*What!? Jack: I deeply apologize for that Kate. I was raised a gentleman so if you would care to join me and my team in first class you may. It would be our pleasure. *exits lower class* Challenge 5: New York! Codmister: Welcome to the Big Apple, New York!! Mech: Well, I would like to get along with you Amazons to try to win challenges. (CONF) Ugh...I hate playing nice! *rolls eyes* Courtney:Great.*rolls eyes* With Every challenge: Put your name, team and username below for Tonights challenge Jack-Team Victory-thebatmanman Drake-Team KIRRRRT- Codmister Gerard-Team Amazon-Sunslicer2 Courtney-Team Amazon-Heather rocks anonymous-teamnoah123-Team KIRRRT Kate-Team KIRRRRRRRT-Kate Codmister: Alright. Your first challenge is kinda complicated. Jack: Great! Courtney:Yes! Kate: NEW YORK!! Jack: we might be able to reverse kermit's curse. Courtney:Curse? Codmister: That's the point of the first challenge. Find the man that sold him Kermit and get rid of the curse before he kills us all Jack: you know after you shot him he said I will return. Jack: Codmister I AGREE WITH COURTREY I LIKE MY LIFE! Courtney:Gerard you find him,you know the most. Jack: wait a minute that is an unfair advantage for amazon considering oh I don't know HE KNOWS WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!!!!! Gerard: Follow me, Court! *whispers* He's old, with blue hair, wears no shirt, has a beer gut, and is wearing moldy underwear. Courtney:*solling him*Ew. Jack: Codmister is this even the challenge. Codmister: No. This is a life or death matter! Jack: So this doesn't affect the game? Courtney:Life or DEATH! Mech: LIfe or death? I'm your guy. *takes out pocketknife* Jack: How about we all put aside our differences to find this creep. Drake: Sure Courtney:Gerard where is this creep? Gerard: There! *points toward a hobo then runs to him* Are you the guy that I stole a Kermit from? Hobo: No, eh. But I got this wallet from a nincompoop with a toque. (CM: this is pretty epic) Courtney:Your useless.*goes the other way* Kate: *shivering, falls over* I...I'm not much *sneeze* Help. Drake: Me and Kate will wait here. Courtney:*sees that there's two ways*I'll go right.*goes right* Anonymous*runs back and kills hobo*youre useless. Kate: *leans aganst Drake* Soo.......soo cold....will...you...keep me warm? Drake: Sure*gets closer to her* Jack: I'll wait with Kate and Drake to. Gerard: *remember's something* Right! *takes right, but runs into a gang hideout* Oh, crap! Courtney:Hmm.*looking around* Jack: Drake and kate I grew up in these part and there is a sauna near here if you guys want to stop by and defrost Kate. Drake: Sounds good for Kate to feel better Courtney:*sighs*Nothing. Jack: yep lets go. Kate: Thanks.... *sneeze* guys... Jack: Your welcome. Gerard: *tied to a bomb* Help! Hobo with blue hair: Sing, little monkey! Gerard: I should have just gone left, now I'll never get me a BFF! Courtney:A dead END!?*turns around and sees the guy that sold Kermit*Umm...Do I really have to sing? Jack: Kate feeling better? Gerard: I know I'm going to die so... *kisses Courtney then blows up* Courtney:What the heck.Can we kill the guy that sold Kermit? Kermit: *possessed Gerard before he died, and used his ghost powers to get him out of the building* I can't kill the kid, he loved me. Courtney:*beating up the hobo that sold Kermit* Gerard: *runs in and helps Courtney* Stay away from her! Courtney:I can handle this.*kicks him and then throws him* Kate: *comes out of spa looking better than ever* We have a game to win. *runs in a random directon* Gerard: *ties up hobo* Team Amazon wins! Courtney:Yes!*hugs Gerard* Mech: Congrats, "team"! Courtney:Like you did anything,and stop pretending you are not a nice person I can tell so please stop. Mech: So you're opposing me??? Not nice... Courtney:Come on we all here your "Not nice"Voice in your tone. Mech: *rolls eyes* Well, we all see your obvious crush on Gerard. Courtney:I wouldn't be talking he actually does something unlike you. Gerard: Is someone defending me? *confused* Mech: I would've helped if I was assigned to the challenge. But I wasn't. Courtney:You were.*puts her hand over Gerard*Don't talk! Gerard: *sighs* Kate: *runs up to them* Hey guys! Mech: Oh, hello opposition. Gerard: *knees Mech in the groin* And I thought I was hopeless. Courtney:*gets the gun she had since first class**shoots the hobo*He's no use anymore. Mech: *on ground* Ooh...Gerard...whatthe heck was that for? Gerard: *stares at hobo* Poor hobo. Courtney:I want to use this gun again..(CONF)I really do.. Kate: *helps Mech up* Are you ok? *to Gerard and Courtney* Guys! Mech: Oh...I'm fine opposition. (CONF) Why do people thin I'm mean? I'm a nice, friendly person that is EASY to get along with. >:) Courtney:What?*shoots another hobo* Gerard: But he called you a b****, Kate! Mech: So you're playing it that way, huh Gerry? Hmm...Gerry...good nickname... Courtney:That's true. Gerard: Court's a good nickname, too. *puts hit arm around Courtney* Courtney:*takes it off slowly*... Mech: What's that Gerry? That's the sign of rejection. >:) Courtney:*rolls eyes* Gerard: *mad at Mech* Oh yeah? *kisses Courtney again* She doesn't care. Courtney:*seems like kicking Gerard but kicks Mech*Don't think your the best around here! Mech: Ouch! Alright, I never knew you two were this far in. *backs off* Courtney:I have no idea what you said. Mech: Well, I have no idea about you having no idea about me having an idea on your idea of what I said. >:) Courtney:Trying to confuse me not working. Mech: Whatever. You two have fun playing your little romance games. *rolls eyes* Courtney:We are not playing no romance game,one thing you might as well stop or I'll kick you off.And Mech take this.*shoot shim on the leg*Now who's tough. Mech: Oww!!! Was that a real gun??? Courtney:What do you think. Gerard: Yeah, I use it when I get mad at myself. Mech: I think...that you can't stop giving me attention. *faints from lack of blood* Courtney:*puts a bandaide on his leg*(HR:Gtg bye,) Explosivo: oh im glad I got to you guys in time. If you see a hobo with blue hair run cause I sold him a bomb for a doll. hey if you look closly it kinda looks like a kid kermit. Anonymous:go courtney, violence is always the answer Jack: Max care to make an alliance? Max:Sure. Jack: Great! Jack- Explosivo alliance? Courtney:*streches* Anonymous*comes out of store*they have everything in new york, i just bought a cinnabun from a book seller/crack dealer Jack: Codmister are we gonna have a challenge or not? Gerard: *sees Mech flirting with Courtney* I knew it was too good to last. (Jack, go on chatango... it's on homepage scroll down and look around, then click link) Courtney:What?*looks at Gerard* Gerard: Mech was flirting with you. *breaks the fourth/third/second/first wall and points up at Mech's line* Courtney:He was how? Gerard: "I think.... that you can't stop paying attention to me." Courtney:Oh.. Kate: You two are SO cute together. *pushes them together and sighs* (XD) Courtney:What is your deal Kate.*gets off of Gerard* Anonymous:ya, mech is a psychotic freak, now be quiet so i can kill that pigeon for the penny in its mouth*aims rifle* Jack: I'm calling animal abuse. Kate: *to Court* What's YOUR problem Miss. DOWNER?! *sings* Courtney:What's your problem always singing at the wrong time. Gerard: Courtney, why do you hate me? Mech: *looks at Gerard* What do you mean? You two were made for each other! Courtney:*to Gerard*I don't hate you.And Mech,say one more thing and I'll shoot you were you don't want to get shoot. Anonymous:need this*throws her the rifle* Kate: *laughs* He's right you know! Kissy, kissey.*to COurt* Shoot where you don't want to get shoot? Nice grammer... Courtney:shut up!*shoots and almost hit KAte(* Jack: can we please make it the entire season without any fatalities. Gerard: *sighs* You can admit it Courtney. Kate: *smiles at Jack* Thanks Jack...I think. Jack: you are welcome! :) Courtney:Fine.jst don't mess with me. Jack: point taken Gerard: *sighs again* You can admit that you hate me Courtney... Courtney:I won't your like my only friend here.Unless Kate stops making fun of me. Anonymous:wow alot of mushy crap happens without a challenge Courtney:That's kinda true.. Gerard: *sings to himself* Here we go again.... I kinda wanna be more than friends... So take it easy on me... I'm afraid you're never satisfied! Mech: *rolls eyes* Why do you two keep denying each other? Courtney:Fine.*kisses Gerard*Happy!? Anonymous:while filming*with a little editing the internet will be Gerard: *hugs Courtney* Finally! Jack: Congrats Gerard. Courtney:*hugs back* Kate: AWWWWWWW!!!! *claps* Courtney:...*claps also* Anonymous:*cheers*YAAAAA...........people i dont know well in love Courtney:*slaps Anonymous*You annoy me.. Jack: You two should go for a walk in central park. Anybody want to go sightseeing with me? Gerard: We need to talk. *pulls Courtney into an alley* Mech: (CONF) Part one: complete. Next up, Jack and Kate... >:) Gerard: We need to get Jack out. He's made too many alliances. And one of them is with Kate. You don't bring someone to a sauna for no reason. Courtney:Fine.but I am in no use of alliances. Anonymous:(CONF):i was an a-hole to gerard and courtney, so i thought i wouold do something nice for them Anonymous:FREE CAKE Courtney:Nah. Kate: This is romantic and junk *rolls eyes* But what about the challenge? What about WINNING? Jack: What Kate said! Courtney:My team won already.. Anonynomous*throws cake backwards*when the **** did that happen, i mean at what time did this event occur Kate: Whatever. Let's see the sights. I was born in New York, you know? Lived there all my life...'till Jamie and I moved to Montreal. Then I joined a couple reality shows...met lots of new people...etc. Tell me baby, do you reconize me? It's been a year, that doesn't supirze me. '' Mech: Ugh...part two is gonna be annoying... *rolls eyes* Anonymous:im going back to the cinnabun store Jack: let's go Kate. Gerard: *snickers* He has no chance. Courtney:XD Gerard: *kisses Courtney again* Thanks for agreeing with me. Anonymous:*two hours later*so who was second, KIRRRT or Victory Mech: (CONF) Dealing with this "Jack" is gonna be harder than I thought... Kate: *smiles at Jack and Mech* It's nice to have friends like you! Explosivo:Acually My team shoulda won I found the guy first I just gave him an explosive instead but how am I meant to know what he looks like and I dont know how to get rid of a curse. Anonymous:i just randomly shot a hobo, that should win it for us, plus we have a numbers disdvantage Drake: Wait. I'm your friend right Kate? *looks really hopeful* Codmister: (sorry about delay) Ok!!! WE'RE SAVED! Team Amazon wins invinciblility! For the rest of you, you will be the only teams competing in today's challenge. Real Challenge Codmister: You're fist challenge is to climb the Statue of Liberty with your team's respective ropes. KIRRRRT on the left and Victory on the right. When you get up there, grab a baby carridge and slide down the pole to get to the ground. First team there gets an advantage in the next challenge. GO!! Drake: *starts climbing* (CONF) I NEED TO WIN THIS FOR KA...I MEAN MY TEAM!!!! WE NEED TO BE SAFE!!! Anonymous:*while climbing*so we vote tweek now, right Jack: *Starts climbing* Drake: No Duh we get rid of Tweek. Anonymous:its just that you said kate before so......... Drake: *interupts* That was just to gain Tweek's trust Jack: *still climbing* Codmister: Looks like Team Victory is in the lead Drake: We need to lose. Jack: *reaches top and finds carridge* Jack: *grabs carridge and slides down pole but clothing gets stuck on something* Anonymous:*gets to top*we need to get the freckin carridge*does izzy flips and grabs carriddge*lets go Drake: *jumps down* Jack: *struggles to get loose but eventually does get loose and slides down rest of pipe* Anonymous:*slides down pole*CRAP!!!!!!!! Jack: (Codmister what now?) Gerard: You can do it Anonymous! *quietly* Now he can't. (Win the challenge?) Courtney:Starts climbing* Jack: (Courtney you already won you don't have to climb) Courtney:What I can't get extra credit.? Jack: sadly I don't think so Courtney:*climbs to the top*What!?I can't hear you.*flips to where the carriage is**goes the pole and holds onto the carriage while she goes down* Gerard: *starts climbing* Court, you're going to hurt yourself! Please stop! We already win immunity, and I'm sure we can get Maria, Mech, and Rachel to leave first class for a while, if you know what I mean! (xD) Courtney:Nooo*goes down the pole* Gerard: *goes down pole, too* Court, stop now before you get hurt! Courtney:Let me be free. Kate: *climbing* Ow...ow...ow...ow....*makes it to top* OWWW! Gerard: *holds Courtney* We won already! Courtney:*hits the bottom*Ow.. Kate: *trying to get baby carrage* Steady...steady...GOT IT! *goes down pole* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gerard: *walks up to Courtney* I told you to stop. *picks her up and carries her to the infirmary* Explosivo: *reach's bottom* let go *grabs carrage and runs* Tweek:*goes down pole*AHHHHH! Anonymous:tweek, drake is plotting to get rid of you Courtney:I don't need to go to the infirmary* Codmister: Team Victory won! Looks like Team KIRRRRT is voting someone out. Gerard: Too bad. I'm still taking you to the "infirmary". *winks* Tweek:AH done 5 crates of coffee in the plane Vote 5: Team KIRRRRT Drake: I..I have to vote Tweek. Anonymous*sighs*tommorow, i know i will feel like a dumb*** but i have to vote tweek Kate: *smiles cutely at Drake* I vote Tweek. (CONF) Having Jake and Derak on my side is awesome! Anonymous:so, fianl three of KIRRRT Tweek:*clinging on plane*Im not leaving my coffee behind Anonymouis:*throws him coffee*i am really sorry Explosivo: I dont think he's gonna be able to catch that besides he'll let go eventually well Im going back to first class Gerard: Justin Beiber! *points and legasps* Loser. Anonymous:can i shoot that one Gerard: No. *pushes JB out of plane* Idiot. Slap Slap Revolution Dining Room Codmister: I have called you all here to tell you guys something... NEW TEAMS!!!! Mech: *rolls eyes* What fun. Max:Cool.... ﻿Rachel: What teams Explosivo yeah what teams. New Teams Screaming Failures #Gerard #Mech #Rachel #Courtney #Max #Explosivo Killer Losers # Kate #Jack #Anoynomous #Ivan #Maria #Drake Losers Chat Anonymous(CONF):great, just ****ing great, as soon as i was getting a dependable ally, im on my own again, i have to gain the trust of my new teammates, and i know how Anonymous:FREE CAKE Jack: I could go for some food! Jack: Anybody care for an alliance? Drake: Hello new team! *evil grin* (CONF) If I'm going to win this, all of the players on my team are going next. So we have to lose every challenge. Kate: *smiling* This is awesome! Jake, I would love to be apart of your alliance! Jack: Hey Drake! How's it going? Ivan:*watches video* Throw some Ds on the b**** Anonymous:????????????? alright then, hey drake Failures Chat Drake: (CONF) AS SOON AS I GET TO KNOW KATE, THEY SPLIT ME UP WITH HER!! WHAT THE *#&*&( IS WRONG WITH THESE PRODUCERS!!!! Courtney:This is so wierd.. Drake: WHATS WEIRD! THE ONLYTHING THATS WEIRD IS THAT I'M SEPARATED FROM KATE!!! Courtney:Hey what is wrong with YOU!YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN ALRIGHT!IT WON'T BE LONG TILL WE VOTE ''YOU OFF! Max:Wow.﻿ Gerard: (I know I'm not on this team) Hey, Drake... Wanna switch teams? I wanna be with Courtney,and watching Jack and Kate his on each other is getting annoying. ﻿Mech: I dunno...I don't think team switching is allowed... Gerard: I've switched before. Drake: YES I'LL SWITCH!!!(CONF) *looks at camera silently* WHOOO HOOOO! Gerard: *sneaks into first class with Courtney* Courtney:What do you want? Gerard: I need to tell you something important. Courtney:What is it? Gerard: I'm really not sure how to say this. Courtney:What is it,wait don't tell me,I want to break up with you. Gerard: What?! Courtney:You worry too much,and I want to stay focoused.. Gerard: *shocked* What did I do to you? Courtney:I knew you were going to break up with me so I did it myself.. Gerard: *confused* I was just gonna tell you that Jack has a crush on you! *mad* But if this is how you feel, then....! Courtney:What!?Anyways,then WHAT!?Huh,I don't need you. Mech: Woah...that was harsh. Even I wouldn't break up THAT suddenly. Oh, wait, never mind. Gerard: What do you mean you don't need me? If it weren't for me, a hobo would have killed you! Courtney:*takes out her gun*Your not in this!*points the gun at Mech*And Gerard..I couldv'e done it myself.. Gerard: *gently pushes gun down* You're not killing two hearts today. Courtney:I might as well do this!*going crazy*I bombed this plane*manically laugh* Gerard: Courtney! Stop! You're just going to end up killing yourself! Courtney:No,but I put clues all over this plane that will tell you how to disbomb this plane..*grabs the last parachute**breaks a window and jumps off*. Gerard: *grabs Courtney before she jumps off* Oh no you don't! Courtney:*kicks him*Ahh!*falls down* Gerard: *falls down, too, with Courtney on top of him* Come on.... Don't do this. We all care about you. *coughs* Except for Mech... *coughs* Courtney:No they don't.. Gerard: Yes... They do... Or at least I do... *leans in and kisses her* Courtney:Why did you do that? Gerard: Because one, I care about you. And two, you were so confused you didn't notice me handcuffing your hand to the chair. Courtney:What!? Gerard: *takes out a puppy* Tell me where the bomb is or the puppy gets shot! Courtney:You don't have the guts. Gerard: *shoots puppy's leg* You sure? Courtney:I'm sure.. Gerard: Either you calm down, and admit you still like me, or I will shoot this puppy in the head! *holds gun up to puppy's head* Courtney:Go ahead kill the puppy..But you will also kill me.. Gerard: How would I be killing you? Courtney:That puppy can triger the bomb on me.. Gerard: You put them bomb on you.... *sighs* It's creepy how she sits there, and don't even think. I don't want to see her bum, all naked and pink! Mech: No one hurts my puppy Scoopula!! *takes puppy away* Courtney:Scoopula?And Gerard..GET ME OUT OFF HEAR! Mech: So you're making fun of my Scoopy? Fine, no bomb remote for you. *throws controller into random lake* Courtney:I was questioning it's name.. Gerard: *takes bomb off of Courtney, throws it out of plane, and laughs* Well that's over with. *frees Courtney and big explosion happened* Cool! It hit New York City! Courtney:Uh..you mean Lady Liberty... Mech: ...you know, I'd rather not know...anyways, we need to beat the Losers and stick as a team. Courtney:*puts arm around both of them*We should make an alliance.. Gerard: Didn't you just dump me, though? Ryan's Notebook: *falls from a hatch in the cealing* Courtney:Fine.don't be in it.*takes arm off him* Gerard: *sighs* Why did we even break up, anyway? Notebook: *comes open* Courtney:*notices the book*..You read..it.. Notebook: Wow Courtney is just so hot and nice. Mech: Ok....creep. Notebook: I still can't belive it is day 1. Courtney:Creepy.. Notebook: I still can't belive i flurted with her. (This is ryan's and it can't talk) Gerard: Sooo.... *throws notebook out of plane* Courtney, I'll join your alliance if we get back together. Courtney:Okay.. Gerard: Yay! Now I won't have to use these! *puts away dagger and gun* Courtney:Okay, Mech: ...again, not questioning the nature of your relationship... Courtney:It's okay.. Gerard: *rolls eyes* At least I have a relationship. (CONF) It seems like me and Courtney almost always hook up during a near-death experience. Courtney:Ooh.good one.. Mech: Do you want me in your alliance or not, Mr. Sarcastic? Courtney:*clears throat*Excuse me.. Mech: What? Are you going o continue insulting me or start an alliance? Courtney:You said his alliance! Gerard: My girlfriend is not a boy! At least I hope she isn't.... (O.o) Mech: *rolls eyes* My bad sweetcheeks, your alliance. Happy? Explosivo:can you shut upim trying to aim this missile Challenge 6 Codmister: Ok contestants. You will choose from each team to open a giant apple out of 5 apples. Inside the apple is something useful or useless. Put your name, team and username on one of the numbers and i will tell you what you get in Bold print. Drake: I'll do it for the Losers 1.Anonymous-losers-teamnoah'''-Cow Manure''' 2.Drake-Losers-Codmister-'Candy' 3.Gerard-Failures-Sunslicer2'''-Meatgrinder''' 4.Mech-Failures-Plat-'Little Apples' 5.Max-Failures-Mr. E-'Invincibility from being voted off' Codmister: *whispers* Welcome to the Alps! You guys might wanna be quiet or you'll cause an avalanche. And because we love you, *ding-ding* (Bold print means quietly Max:Ok. Anonymous:UNDERSTOOD Song Five Theme is to Eine Kline Drake: Iiiii think Iiiii am going to go insane! Max:I really, am in so much pain (Don't ask.) Mech: Shut up, or you'll be outta luck, you suck the lemon chuck Anonymous:its cold its true Maria:Uh..... Blue. Gerard: Now what are you nitwits goin' to do? Do? Do? END OF SONG Back to Challenge Codmister: Looks like you guys survived. Anyways! Your challenge is to make a giant sassuage to ride down the mountain by pushing meat into a meat compacter. But you can use a meat grinder if you have one....START!! Gerard: *holds up meat grinder and kisses it, then pukes* Anonymous:I lnow how to grind it, *eats ita nd then vomits it into tube* Codmister: I got something brutal! You must pick someone from your team to ride down as a sasuage like Owen! Gerard: *points at Mech* (and Cod... TPI isn't cancelled, just going slow) Anonymous:*points to mech*that works i guess Drake: Anoynomous, he's not on our team( Good cuz I liked that camp) Anonymous:ohhhhh................well who else can we use Drake: ....... Mech: *points at Gerard* I am NOT doing it. I'd rather die. Gerard: I can make that happen... *holds up gun and dagger he took from under seat* Drake: HOLY Sh**! Anonymous:what, i use a gun like every 5 seconds see*shoots a bird* Mech Go ahead, try to kill me. Gerard: *walks close up to Mech and aims gun at kiwis* Anonymous*kicks gun out of garards hand and grabs it*i dont feel like like playing the killing game right now Gerard: *stabs Anon in the kiwis/breasts* Chef: *picks up Gerard and puts him in cargo of plane before stabbing Anoynomous* Drake: Fine. I'll do the eating. But it will be.....disgusting!!!! Explosivo: and i'll do the eating for my team it'll be fun riding down the mountain. Codmister: Come on and HURRY UP!!! Also who doyou want to win TDWT in the USA? *Drake/Codmister-CODY!!! *Rachel: Heather *Explosivo-Cody *Anonymous:CODY CODY CODY CODY, i voted like 50 times Drake: Done! *throws up* (CONF) I will never eat meat again. *throws up* Rachel: Were losing Plane Cargo (Just Gerard) Gerard: Well this sucks. *Knife aims at Gerard but misses ???:*evil laugh* Hello Gerard.*door closes* You're not going anywhere